Carpe diem
by Nives
Summary: Finora Awesome Kong non ha trovato avversarie alla sua altezza... ma tutto cambia quando una ragazza di Detroit e la sua manager accettano la sua Open Challenge! HoytOC e RaveOC


Carpe diem

Carpe diem

Jeremy Borash era seduto ad un tavolino in un bar vicino agli Universal Studios, e stava sfogliando il programma per lo show di quella sera. A preoccuparlo, anzi a terrorizzarlo, era il punto n. 5… la Open Challenge di Awesome Kong.

J. B. aveva cercato in tutti i modi di evitarla, ma Jim Cornette non gli aveva dato retta… e Kong lo spaventava non poco. Dopo Melissa, Daffney e tutte le altre, aveva paura che qualche altra povera ragazza si facesse male…

-Mister Borash?

J. B. alzò lo sguardo. Davanti a lui c' era una ragazza di poco più di vent' anni, con in mano una tazzina di caffè. Era piccola e sottile, con gli occhi grigi, spettinati capelli castano scuro e un bel visetto ovale.

-Si? Posso esserle utile?- chiese, e la ragazza rispose: -Mi chiamo Joy Webb, sono una manager. Posso disturbarla un momento?

-Certo, si sieda pure. Posso darle del tu?

-Certamente.

La ragazza sedette, bevve un sorso del suo caffè e venne subito al punto: -Volevo parlarti dello show di stasera, e in particolare della Open Challenge della Campionessa, Kong.

J. B. sospirò: -No, non me lo dire! Seriamente, questo non è un gioco e, scusa se te lo dico, tu…

Joy fece una risatina: -Tranquillizzati, non ho alcuna intenzione di sfidare Kong, finirei uccisa dopo un minuto. Te l' ho detto, sono una manager… ed è la mia cliente che accetterà la sfida.

-J. B. si fece attento. –E credi che lei…

-Credimi, Jeremy, se c' è una donna al mondo capace di battere Kong, quella è la mia amica. Come te, anche noi siamo preoccupate dell' incolumità delle fan della TNA… ma la mia cliente è una wrestler allenata, e te lo giuro, può farcela.

-Quindi mi stai chiedendo di scegliere lei, stasera?

-Si. La riconoscerai subito: lei sarà in prima fila, proprio sopra il tavolo dei commentatori. E' una ragazza bionda, molto alta, e indosserà un paio di short di jeans e un top nero. Sarà un match incredibile, vedrai.

J. B. sorrise: -Lo spero, e spero che andrà a finire bene. Siamo d' accordo, Joy Webb.

Si strinsero la mano: -Non te ne pentirai, Borash.

J. B. sudava freddo, quella sera. Era sul ring, accanto a Kong e Saeed, per la Open Challenge. E se l' amica di Joy non si fosse presentata? Avrebbe dovuto scegliere qualcun altro, e…

Meglio non pensarci. Saeed gli scoccò un' occhiataccia, e lui si schiarì la gola.

-Signori e signore, grazie di essere venuti stasera. E' il momento della Open Challenge di Awesome Kong, aperta ad ogni ragazza o donna sopra i diciotto anni che voglia sfidare la campionessa femminile TNA per 25,000 e una title shot al suo titolo. Vi prego di pensarci attentamente perché è una sfida pericolosa.

In un attimo, praticamente tutte le ragazze presenti nell' arena iniziarono ad agitare le braccia e ad urlare, chiedendo di essere scelte. Kong osservava tutto con sguardo truce, mentre Saeed era impassibile. J. B. trattenne il fiato… e la vide! Proprio sopra Mike Tenay e Don West, una ragazza si era alzata in piedi, immobile, e lo guardava impassibile. Era esattamente come l' aveva descritta Joy.

-Tu!- esclamò, puntando il dito verso di lei –La ragazza alta lì in prima fila. Security, per favore, portatela qui!

In pochi secondi, la ragazza raggiunse il ring. Era davvero bella, magra ma piuttosto robusta, con i capelli biondo chiarissimo e gli occhi azzurri, la pelle chiara e un bel viso ovale. Ma la cosa che più saltava all' occhio era l' altezza: doveva essere almeno un metro e novanta.

-Bene…- le disse J. B., dopo aver scambiato con lei uno sguardo d' intesa –Come ti chiami?

-Tristam.

-E da dove vieni?

-Da Detroit, Michigan.

-Bene, Tristam… sei consapevole dei rischi?

-Si, ma farò del mio meglio.

Jeremy le fece firmare una liberatoria, poi si rivolse al pubblico: -Signori e signore, Tristam, da Detroit, sfiderà Awesome Kong per 25,000 e una title shot al titolo femminile! Un applauso!

Il pubblico rispose calorosamente, e il match ebbe inizio. Kong era più grossa di Tristam, anche se non più alta, ma da subito non ebbe vita facile: la ragazza di Atlanta era molto agile, e riuscì a mettere a segno diversi colpi,

-Non è incredibile, Don?- esclamò Mike Tenay –Questa giovane ragazza sta tenendo testa a Kong!

-Non avevo mai visto una cosa simile, Mike- si disse d' accordo Don West –Oh, bel colpo!

Tristam aveva colpito di nuovo Kong, stavolta con una perfetta DDT. La campionessa però si rialzò ed imprigionò l' avversaria in una presa di sottomissione. Tristam urlò per il dolore, ma non accennò a cedere, e riuscì a toccare le corde con la mano.

Un attimo dopo, però, Saeed passò la cintura di campionessa a Kong, che si apprestò ad usarla come arma contundente… ma Tristam se ne accorse. Colpì Kong con una Spear, facendole cadere la cintura… e la schienò.

Uno, due, tre.

-La vincitrice del match, e nuova prima sfidante al titolo femminile… Tristam!

Kong aveva una faccia sconvolta, e anche Saeed sembrava non voler credere ai tuoi occhi. Si allontanarono lentamente, lanciando occhiate omicide. Tristam invece aveva le lacrime agli occhi, e rivolse un saluto al pubblico: -Ce l' ho fatta! Si! Grazie, grazie a tutti!

Mike Tenay non era meno stupito: -E' incredibile, ce l' ha fatta! C' è un nuovo sceriffo in città, ragazzi!

Rapidissima, una figura più piccola scavalcò la transenna e raggiunse correndo il ring: Joy!

La ragazza più bassa scambiò un abbraccio con l' amica, poi le alzò la mano in segno di vittoria.

-Tu chi sei?- le chiese Jeremy: non poteva certo dare ad intendere di essere stato d' accordo con lei fin dall' inizio.

-Sono Joy, la manager di Tristam- rispose la ragazza, felice –E voglio dire solo una cosa: Awesome Kong, stai attenta, la sfida è appena cominciata, e quella cintura presto passerà di mano!

Il pubblico tributò a Tristam e Joy un nuovo applauso; Jeremy consegnò loro la valigetta con il premio in denaro, poi le due ragazze tornarono nel backstage.

-Si! SI! Si, lo sapevo!- continuava a ripetere Joy, saltellando per il backstage –Ce l' hai fatta, Tristam! Sei stata fantastica, sapevo che ce l' avresti fatta!

La ragazza più alta sorrise: -Si, ma come hai detto tu siamo solo all' inizio. La strada verso la vittoria è ancora lunga. Comunque sono d' accordo con te, è stato fantastico.

Un applauso dietro di loro le fece voltare: due ragazzi appoggiati al muro le stavano guardando. Erano entrambi piuttosto carini, ma fu soprattutto quello più alto ad attirare l' attenzione di Joy: era davvero bello, con un sorriso aperto e solare. Tristam invece rimase affascinata dai dolci occhi castani del ragazzo più basso.

-Ciao- disse Lance –Ehi, complimenti per il tuo match. Non credevo che qualcuno sarebbe mai riuscito a battere Kong.

Tristam si strinse nelle spalle: -E' stato un match duro, non credevo di farcela. Io sono Tristam Elliott, lei è a mia manager ed amica Joy Webb.

-Io sono Lance Hoyt… lui è Jimmy Rave.

Jimmy sorrise a Tristam, e lei ricambiò il sorriso: -Siete un tag team, ragazzi?

-Si, la Rock 'n' Rave Infection.

-Però!

-Cosa farete con i 25,000 ?- chiese Lance, indicando la valigetta che Joy teneva in mano. Lei ridacchiò: -Segreto.

-Scommetto che vi comprerete un mucchio di vestiti firmati- aggiunse il texano, e Tristam scoppiò a ridere. Joy notò che lui era addirittura più alto della sua amica… sarebbero stati una belle coppia. Non potè impedirsi di esserne un po' gelosa.

-Bene… credo che dovremmo andare a parlare con Jim Cornette- disse la ragazza bionda –Ragazzi, sapreste indicarci il suo ufficio?

-E' in fondo al corridoio- le spiegò Jimmy –C' è anche il nome sulla porta, non puoi sbagliare.

Lei gli sorrise: -Grazie. Beh, suppongo che ci vedremo presto. Arrivederci

-Ciao, ragazze.

Le due ragazze si allontanarono lungo il corridoio. –Carino, vero?- sussurrò Tristam con una strizzata d' occhio alla sua amica. Joy annuì: -Sareste perfetti l' uno per l' altra- ammise a malincuore –Siete tutti e due così alti.

Tristam scoppiò a ridere: -Ma no, non Lance! Io parlavo di Jimmy!

-Jimmy?! Ma Tristam… deve essere sette o otto centimetri più basso di te!  
-E allora? E' carino, e poi lo sai che non me ne è mai importato. Comunque… Lance, eh?

-Lascia perdere- sospirò Joy. Non l' avrebbe mai ammesso, ma si sentiva sempre un po' inferiore accanto a Tristam, così alta, bella e forte.

-Carina la nuova ragazza, vero?- chiese Lance, mentre lui e Jimmy si cambiavano dopo lo show. Il ragazzo più basso scoppiò a ridere: -Ma Lance, da quando ti piacciono le bionde?

-Veramente io parlavo di Joy- borbottò Lance –E… nooo! Jimmy, sei arrossito! Possibile che Tristam ti…

-Zitto- lo bloccò Jimmy –Stai scherzando? Sono troppo basso per lei. Promettimi che non glielo dirai.

-Giuro.

-Salve a tutti, fans della TNA!- esclamò Jeremy Borash –E benvenuti ad un' altra puntata di TNA Today! Questa settimana abbiamo due ospiti molto speciali: si tratta di Tristam e Joy, la ragazza che ha shockato il mondo sconfiggendo Awesome Kong e la sua machiavellica manager!

Jeremy era nel backstage della TNA, e ai suoi lati c' erano Tristam e Joy. Quest' ultima rise della presentazione che lui le aveva fatto: -Oh, J.B., non pensare a me, è Tristam la star!

-Non è affatto vero- interloquì Tristam –Senza di Joy non sarei mai arrivata fin qui. Lei è il cervello della squadra.

-Bene… forza, diteci qualcosa di voi- le spronò Jeremy –Sappiamo che tu, Tristam, vieni da Detroit. Vale anche per te, Joy?

La ragazza annuì. –Si, siamo nate entrambe lì. Sia i miei genitori sia quelli di Tristam sono morti quando eravamo piccole, perciò siamo cresciute per strada. Come tu sai, Detroit è una città pericolosa, ma Tristam mi ha sempre difesa. E così siamo diventate amiche.

-E, Tristam, possiamo sapere come hai speso i 25,00 che hai vinto, o come hai intenzione di utilizzarli?

-Mi sono comprata un diamante grosso come una mela. No, sto scherzando- rispose la ragazza –Beh, quando con Joy abbiamo deciso di rispondere alla sfida di Kong, eravamo d' accordo che avremmo devoluto il premio a vari orfanotrofi, e così abbiamo fatto. Vista la nostra storia passata, è un problema che ci è molto vicino.

-Capisco, beh, è senz' altro un bel gesto. Ora, come ti poni verso Awesome Kong?

L' intervista continuò, e le due ragazze risposero a tutte le domande di J. B. –Ora, un' ultima domanda… visto che avete già fatto conoscenza con tutti i vostri colleghi, secondo voi, chi è l' atleta TNA più bello?

Le due ragazze non risposero subito: entrambe avevano le idee molto chiare, ma si vergognavano troppo ad ammetterlo.

-Tu conti, J.B.?- chiese Joy, facendo uno sguardo civettuolo –Perché secondo me sei tu!

-Oh, grazie! E tu, Tristam?

-Uhm… ho sempre avuto un debole per Jeff Jarrett. Anzi, spero che torni presto sul ring.

-Bene, grazie ragazze. Questo è tutto per oggi, arrivederci a tutti!

Tristam non stava più nella pelle. Tra tre giorni ci sarebbe stato il suo match contro Awesome Kong, e lei avrebbe vinto. Se lo sentiva nella pelle, non avrebbe fallito. Era decisa a non farsi troppe aspettative e a stare concentrata, come le aveva raccomandato Joy, ma non riusciva a non stare di buon umore.

Quel giorno si era fermata in palestra fino a tardi; dopo la doccia salutò alcuni colleghi e si diresse verso la porta. Non vide arrivare il colpo: quando Kong la colpì alle spalle, Tristam cadde a terra.

-Ahi!- esclamò, tenendosi la testa –Ma che diavolo…

La campionessa grugnì, la mise rudemente in piedi e la sbattè contro il muro.

-Questo è solo avvertimento- la informò Saeed, che come al solito seguiva Kong come un' ombra –La prossima volta non ci andremo così leggere!

Tristam ebbe la forza di sorridere: -Si, certo, si vede quanto siete sicure di voi, se mi attaccate alle spalle. E tu, vedi di imparare l' inglese!

Kong la colpì al viso, facendola svenire. Tristam si accasciò per terra, e si risvegliò pochi minuti dopo, mentre qualcuno le dava gentilmente degli schiaffetti sul viso per farla riprendere: -Tristam! Ti prego, parlami! Mi senti, Tristam?

-Jimmy- mormorò lei. Il ragazzo le sorreggeva dolcemente la testa con le mani, e ora le stava togliendo una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte. Tristam si godette quel momento piacevole, anche se la testa le faceva ancora male.

-Come ti senti?

-Meglio, grazie.

-Scommetto che è stata Kong a ridurti così. Stai tranquilla, vuol dire che ha paura.

-Si, lo so. Devo stare più attenta.

Lui la squadrò preoccupato: -Sei sicura di stare bene? Comunque è meglio se torni a casa.

-Hai ragione. Per favore, non dire nulla a Joy, non voglio che si preoccupi.

-D' accordo.

Uscirono insieme dalla palestra, e Jimmy disse ancora: -Jeff Jarrett, eh? Non l' avrei mai detto.

Tristam ci mise un pò a capire a cosa lui si riferisse: -Ah, si. Beh… in verità non avevo un' opinione precisa, e ho detto il primo nome che mi è venuto in mente.

-Capisco. Sei un tipo da biondi?

Lo aveva detto con tono apparentemente casuale. Apparentemente, si ripeté Tristan, sentendo un brivido correrle giù per il corpo. I capelli di Jimmy erano castani, perciò…

-No, affatto- rispose, decisa –Mi piacciono i ragazzi con i capelli scuri. Però l' aspetto fisico non è una cosa importante per me.

Jimmy sorrise: -Sono contento di sentirtelo dire.

-Ciao, Joy!

Lei si girò, tenendo in mano due film: -Ciao, Lance.

Era ormai il giorno prima del match di Tristam per il titolo femminile TNA, e Joy aveva deciso di prendere un film da vedere insieme alla sua amica per farla rilassare un po'.

-Anche tu da queste parti?- chiese, anche se la cosa era piuttosto ovvia. Lance annuì. –Si, sto cercando un film da vedere stasera perché in TV non c' è niente d' interessante.

-Capisco.

Per qualche minuto osservarono in silenzio gli espositori, commentando ogni tanto un titolo.

-Qual' è il tuo film preferito?- chiese all' improvviso Lance. Lei avrebbe voluto dirgli una bugia, ma non ce la fece: -Non ridere, ok? _Harry Potter_. Li ho visti tutti cinque o sei volte.

-Perché mai dovrei ridere? Sono davvero molto belli, anche a me piacciono i film di magia. Pensa che _Le cronache di Narnia_ è uno dei miei preferiti!

-Ma dai… abbiamo gusti simili.

Lance sorrise, poi indicò un DVD su un espositore: -Hai mai visto questo film? E' un altro dei miei preferiti.

-_Shoot 'em up?_ No, non mi dice niente.

-E' un film d' azione con Clive Owen. Pensa che Christian, il nostro Christian, fa una piccola parte.

-Ma dai? Wow, allora lo devo vedere- decise Joy, poi aggiunse: -Ehm… vorresti farmi compagnia?

-Vuoi dire… vedere il film insieme?

-Si, stasera. Se non hai niente da fare.

-No, certo. Mi farebbe piacere. Posso portare Jimmy? Sono sicuro che farebbe piacere sia a lui che a Tristam.

Joy sogghignò: -Te ne sei accorto anche tu, eh? Comunque certo, è il benvenuto. Facciamo stasera alle nove?

-Perfetto. Però venite a casa mia.

-D' accordo.

Uscendo dalla videoteca, si scambiarono un bacio sulla guancia. A Joy sembrava di camminare un palmo da terra: aveva un appuntamento con Lance! Certo, c' erano anche Jimmy e Tristam, però… era pur sempre un inizio.

E le andava più che bene. Per il momento.

-Sono a posto? Sei sicura?- chiese Tristam per la quinta volta, e Joy sorrise: -Vai benissimo, stai tranquilla. Rilassati, il match è domani. Questa è una semplice serata di cinema casalingo tra amici.

-Hai ragione, è che…

-Si?

-Niente.

-Bugiarda!

Intanto le due erano arrivate all' appartamento di Lance. Fu Jimmy ad aprire la porta: -Ciao, ragazze! Ehi, come siete carine- disse, guardando però soltanto Tristam. Joy ridacchiò.

-Sono arrivate?- chiese Lance, mentre le due ragazze entravano in casa. Il texano stava sistemando delle ciotole piene di pop corn e patatine sul tavolino da caffè difronte alla TV: -Ciao, Joy, Tristam!

-Ciao, Lance, e grazie dell' invito- rispose Tristam; poi posò sul tavolino alcune bottiglie di birra: -Ecco qua il nostro contributo alla serata!

Lance inserì il DVD nel lettore, poi si sedette su un divanetto accanto alle due ragazze, mentre Jimmy stava sull' altro.

Lance ebbe un' idea. –Tristam, tutti e tre qui stiamo un po' stretti, potresti metterti vicina a Jimmy?

Lei per un attimo sembrò offesa, ma poi capì: -Oh… certo…

Lance e Joy si scambiarono uno sguardo d' intesa mentre Jimmy faceva spazio a Tristam accanto a se, poi tutti e quattro i ragazzi si concentrarono sul film, che durò circa due ore.

-Ma non ci posso credere! Come si fa a recidere il cordone ombelicale con un colpo di pistola? E' assurdo!- disse Jimmy –Beh, comunque è stato un bel film, no?

Tristam annuì: -Oddio, Clive Owen con la carota mi ha fatto morire dal ridere! E avete visto? C' era anche Christian!

Lance stava rimettendo il DVD nella custodia: -Però, quanto è bella l' attrice protagonista, eh? Monica Bellucci, mi pare si chiami… le donne italiane sono splendide, a quanto ho sentito.

-Io sono italiana da parte di madre- disse Joy, senza pensarci; rendendosi conto di quello che le era appena uscito dalla bocca, arrossì.

-Oh, davvero? Beh, allora avevo ragione- disse dolcemente Lance, e Joy arrossì ancora di più.

-Bene…- disse Jimmy, alzando la sua bottiglietta di birra –Vorrei proporre un brindisi! Alle nuove knockout della TNA: la mitica manager Joy e la futura campionessa Tristam!

-Cin cin!- esclamarono tutti, battendo le bottigliette l' una contro le altre.

Alla fine della serata, Joy disse: -Beh, grazie della bellissima serata… ora sarebbe meglio per noi tornare a casa.

-Vi accompagno- decise Lance –Non posso lasciare due ragazze da sole per strada.

-Oh, non è necessario, e poi abitiamo in due direzioni opposte.

-In questo caso…- disse il texano con aria saputa –Io potrei accompagnare Joy e tu, Jimmy, accompagni Tristam! Ti va?

-Certo- rispose allegramente lui, ma proprio in quel momento Tristam si alzò in piedi accanto a lui, svettando almeno cinque centimetri sopra la testa del ragazzo.

Il sorriso di Jimmy si spense: -Ripensandoci… forse è meglio se io accompagno Joy. Almeno nel caso la aggredissero davvero potrei difenderla io, e non il contrario!

Sulla stanza calò un silenzio imbarazzato, poi tutti e quattro uscirono dall' appartamento.

-E se anche dovessi difenderti?- sbottò Tristam ad un certo punto con aria di sfida –Te ne fregherebbe tanto?

-Beh… e a te?- borbottò Jimmy.

-Assolutamente no!

-Allora neanche a me! Andiamo, forza.

Lance tirò un sospiro di sollievo: -Andiamo anche noi?- disse, mettendo una mano sulla spalla di Joy; lei annuì, e le due coppie si separarono.

Finalmente era arrivato il grande momento. All' entrata del tunnel, Tristam si stava mangiando le unghie: -Non posso farcela, non posso, non…

-Oh, insomma, calmati!- esclamò Joy, che si stava allacciando le scarpe, accanto a lei: -Tristam, è il tuo grande momento. La realizzazione di tutti i tuoi sogni. Non PUOI lasciartela scappare. Sai benissimo di essere in grado di vincere, quindi… tira fuori il coraggio!

-Joy ha ragione- aggiunse Jimmy, comparendo insieme a Lance vicino alle due ragazze: -Tristam, io so che tu puoi farcela, quindi… in bocca al lupo.

La ragazza annuì, determinata: -Non ti deluderò, vedrai.

Anche Lance le augurò buona fortuna, poi le due ragazze aspettarono il momento per entrare sullo stage. Sulle note di _Word up_ dei Korn, le due ragazze fecero il loro ingresso: -Il prossimo match in programma è valido per il titolo femminile TNA! Fa il suo ingresso la sfidante: accompagnata dalla sua manager Joy, da Detroit, Michigan… Tristam!

Joy indossava un paio di jeans lunghi fino al ginocchio ed una t-shirt dei Detroit Lions, oltre ad una fascia che le tratteneva i capelli. Tristam invece aveva scelto un vestitino bianco con la gonna a pieghe con sotto un paio di pantaloncini perché non le si vedessero le mutandine, e alti stivali neri.

Le due ragazze raggiunsero il ring e assistettero all' entrata di Kong e Saeed. La campionessa guardò la sfidante con aria truce, ma Tristam non era affatto intimidita; anche Joy e Saeed si lanciarono sguardi di sfida.

Ding ding! L' incontro cominciò. Tristam partì subito all' attacco, cercando di sfiancare l' avversaria con la sua agilità. Per i primi minuti sembrò funzionare, ma poi Kong riuscì a bloccare la ragazza bionda e a colpirla un paio di volte. Joy continuava ad urlare suggerimenti ed incoraggiamenti alla sua amica, mentre Saeed rimaneva in silenzio.

L' incontro si protrasse per circa quindici minuti, e Joy capì che la sua amica stava lentamente soccombendo alla maggiore forza fisica dell' avversaria.

-Tristam, vai! Ora o mai più!- urlò –Sai quello che devi fare.

Lei annuì, e riuscì a bloccare Kong.

-Non posso crederci!- esclamò Mike Tenay –Vuole fare un suplex a Kong? E' abbastanza forte?

Ma proprio in quel momento, Saeed salì sul ring, brandendo la cintura di campionessa, proprio come aveva fatto nel match precedente. _Ora tocca a me, _pensò Joy. Fece di corsa il giro del ring, afferrò Saeed per una gamba e la tirò giù.

Fu un errore.

L' arbitro si rivolse verso di loro, intimando alle due ragazze di non intromettersi nel match; la sua distrazione però permise a Kong di liberarsi dalla presa di Tristam e a tirare fuori dal costume un tirapugni metallico. Con un gesto velocissimo colpì la ragazza bionda al viso; Tristam barcollò e, come tante prima di lei, fu vittima della Awesome Bomb.

-NOOOO!!- gridò Joy, ma era troppo tardi. Uno, due, tre.

-La vincitrice… la campionessa femminile TNA, Awesome Kong!

Joy gattonò sul ring per raggiungere la sua amica: -Puoi sentirmi, Tristam? Ti prego, rispondimi!

Ma Kong non aveva ancora finito con loro. Afferrò Tristam per i capelli e le fece sbattere il viso contro il ring.

-Smettila!- gridò Joy, cercando di difendere l' amica, ma la campionessa le assestò un ceffone che la costrinse ad allontanarsi. Saeed iniziò a prenderla a calci, e Joy si raggomitolò su se stessa per difendersi.

Un attimo dopo Lance e Jimmy emersero dal tunnel e raggiunsero in fretta le due ragazze. Jimmy si avventò su Kong, e anche se venne colpito da un calcio riuscì a separare l' amica dalla campionessa. Lance intanto aveva sollevato Joy tra le braccia per difenderla da Saeed. La ragazza dai capelli castani era spaventata e preoccupata per la sua amica, ma ritrovandosi tra le braccia di Lance le cancellò dalla mente ogni altro pensiero.

Mentre alcuni uomini della security intervenivano a tenere ferma Kong, i quattro ragazzi tornarono lentamente nel backstage. Con suo sommo dispiacere, Lance mise a terra Joy dopo averle chiesto se riusciva a camminare da sola.

-Tristam, ce la fai? Forza, appoggiati a noi- disse Jimmy, sollecito. Lui e Lance sorreggevano la ragazza, che zoppicava leggermente ad un piede.

Tristam aveva quasi le lacrime agli occhi: -Sono una stupida- continuava a ripetere –Un' imbecille, un' incapace, un' assoluta nullità…

-Mi dispiace, è anche colpa mia- si scusò Joy –Come manager, avrei dovuto stare più attenta…

Jimmy annuì vigorosamente: -Dai, Tristam, non prendertela.

Lei gli sorrise: -Va bene. Mi dispiace che tu ti sia fatto male per causa mia. Sei stato molto coraggioso, grazie.

Jimmy arrossì, e Joy ridacchiò.

-Grazie anche a te, Lance. Senza di voi quella ci avrebbe ridotto in polpette!

-Non preoccuparti, l' abbiamo fatto con piacere- rispose Lance –Piuttosto, come ti senti?

Lei incurvò le spalle: -Uno schifo. Era la mia grande occasione, e l' ho sprecata! Come ho potuto essere così stupida?

-Su, non dire queste stupidaggini- la rimproverò Joy –Era solo la tua prima possibilità, è naturale che tu fossi emozionata e ancora poco avvezza allo stile di Kong.

-E poi di sicuro ci saranno altre occasioni- la consolò Jimmy con una pacca sulla spalla, e Tristam gli fece di nuovo un piccolo sorriso: -Speriamo.

-Ma certo! Tristam, tu sei una lottatrice fantastica, vedrai che diventerai presto campionessa!

-Cambiando argomento…- s' intromise Lance –Avete sentito della festa di domani sera?

-Festa? Quale festa?

-Jay e Val si sposano! E stasera daranno una festa in un club, in città. Venite anche voi, ragazze?

Tristan sorrise: -Beh, forse una festa è quello che ci vuole per tirarmi su il morale. Ma si.

Joy la guardò sbigottita: lei era assolutamente incapace di ballare, e la sua amica lo sapeva bene. Che diavolo le era preso?

-Sei diventata matta?- sibilò quando i ragazzi si furono allontanati –Lo sai che quando ballo faccio sempre una pessima figura! E poi, non abbiamo nulla da mettere!

-Possiamo rimediare ad entrambi i problemi- la tranquillizzò la ragazza più alta –Ti insegnerò io qualche passo di danza, lo sai che l' ho fatta per anni. E domani andremo a fare shopping.

-Ah, si? E con quali soldi, sentiamo?

-Beh… ho devoluto in beneficenza solo 24,000 della mia vincita. Sapevo che presto avremmo avuto bisogno di qualche soldo, quindi…. E dai, non fare quella faccia! Ci divertiremo!

Di colpo, Joy si immaginò di ballare tra le braccia di Lance, leggera come una piuma, e con indosso un bellissimo vestito che aveva destato l' ammirazione del ragazzo. Chissà…

Mentre lei ragionava, Tristam si era rabbuiata di nuovo; Joy capì che stava di nuovo ripensando al match, quindi decise di distrarla: -Va bene, andiamo alla festa. Ma se inciamperò addosso a Lance e se gli rovescerò un drink addosso, non ti rivolgerò mai più la parola!

Tristam battè le mani: -Evvai!

-Ok, ripetimi perché stiamo facendo tutto questo- sussurrò Joy –Sono sicura che farò qualche pessima figura e tutti mi prenderanno in giro!

-Basta lamentarsi!- la redarguì Tristam –Vedrai che ci divertiremo.

Entrambe le ragazze indossavano un vestito nuovo: quello di Joy era semplice, stretto sotto le ascelle e alla vita e con una gonna a pieghe lunga fino al ginocchio. Il colore rosa chiaro faceva risaltare il grigio dei suoi occhi. Tristam invece era in celeste, con un abito stile impero che la copriva fino ai piedi.

Le due ragazze entrarono nel club che si stagliava davanti a loro. Si mescolarono alla folla dei loro colleghi, e dopo aver salutato Jay e Val andarono a cercare Lance e Jimmy.

-Wow, ragazze! Stasera siete davvero splendide!- esclamò Jimmy, impressionato, mentre Lance si limitò a fissare Joy in un modo che la fece sentire improvvisamente nuda. I quattro chiacchierarono per qualche minuto, poi le ragazze si sedettero su un divanetto, mentre Lance andava a prendere loro da bere e Jimmy salutava alcuni amici.

-Joy?

-Mmh?

-Lance ti piace? Voglio dire, lo trovi semplicemente carino o…

La ragazza più bassa non rispose, ma sospirò: -Che differenza fa? Ok, con me è sempre stato carino, ma… credi davvero che potrebbe interessarsi a me quando a mezzo metro di distanza ci sei tu?

-Così mi fai sentire in colpa.

-Scusa.

-Poi, Lance ha sempre mostrato di preferire te. Inoltre- e il suo tono si abbassò sensibilmente –Non è lui che… che m' interessa.

-Jimmy, vero? Me l' aspettavo. Beh, sareste carini insieme.

-Credi che per lui sarebbe un problema la differenza di altezza?

-Se è così, è più stupido di quanto sembri. E comunque no, non mi sembra il tipo.

-Promettiamoci una cosa- disse all' improvviso Tristam –Che qualunque cosa accada con questi ragazzi che ci piacciono… faremo il possibile perché nessuna di noi due soffra. Ok?

-Ok.

Incrociarono i mignoli, come avevano fatto da bambine promettendo di restare amiche per sempre. Una promessa che era durata quindici anni, da quando ne avevano entrambe sette.

-Beh…- disse alla fine Tristam –Credo che, prima che mi manchi il coraggio, andrò a chiedere a Jimmy di ballare. In fondo ballando una canzone veloce non dobbiamo stare troppo vicini, e la differenza di altezza si noterà meno.

Joy era orgogliosa della sua amica, così coraggiosa dentro e fuori dal ring: -Vai, ragazza!

Osservò Tristam aggiustarsi il vestito e i capelli, poi raggiungere Jimmy che stava chiacchierando con Christian. Poco dopo, i due si allontanarono verso la pista da ballo… mano nella mano!

_Si!_, esclamò Joy dentro di se. Poi venne distratta da qualcuno che si era seduto accanto a lei. –Ehi, Sonjay. Scusa, non ti avevo visto.

Il giovane Guru, vestito nei suoi tipici abiti indiani, le rivolse un cenno di saluto. –Come va?

-Bene, e tu?

-Bene- rispose lui; chiuse gli occhi per un attimo e, quando li riaprì, disse: -No, in verità sto uno schifo. Una merda, se mi passi l' espressione. Credo di non essere mai stato così male.

-Cos' è successo?- chiese dolcemente Joy. Sonjay le indicò Jay e Val, che stavano ballando poco lontano. La loro sintonia e felicità erano quasi palpabili.

-Sai cos' è veramente brutto?- chiese l' indiano –Quando una ragazza ti dice "Restiamo amici". Odiamoci, picchiamoci, diciamoci le cose più terribili… ma no, amici no.

-Tu e Val… stavate insieme?

-Beh, non proprio. Una mezza cosa, diciamo. Poi è arrivato Jay e la _loro_ cosa… beh, è intera. Lui è il mio migliore amico, dovrei essere felice per lui e invece… no, donare amore a tutti non è facile per me, in questo momento. Temo di essere parecchio lontano dal Nirvana.

Si voltò a guardarla: -Joy, Lance Hoyt ti piace, vero?

-Beh, io…

-Dai, è lampante. Forse non lo sai, ma lui si è da poco lasciato con Christy, e pare che lei voglia riprenderselo. Non fare il mio stesso errore, Joy, non lasciare le cose a metà. Cogli l' attimo.

-Grazie, Sonjay. Mi dispiace molto per te… spero che un giorno troverai una brava ragazza che sappia farti felice.

Il Guru le rivolse un piccolo sorriso: -Hai mica qualche amica da presentarmi? Qualcuna che non è alta uno e novanta, intendo?

Joy ci pensò. –Hmm… forse potrebbe piacerti la mia amica Michelle. Potrei darti il suo numero di cellulare, se vuoi.

-Grazie, Joy, sei un tesoro. Oh, ecco Lance… in bocca al lupo.

L' indiano si dileguò, un po' meno triste di quando era arrivato, e Lance si sedette al suo posto. –Scusa, ma c' era una fila… wow! Guarda Tristam e Jimmy!

La musica era cambiata, ed ora i due stavano ballando un lento. A Jimmy pareva non dispiacere affatto la differenza di altezza, anzi.

-Si, sono proprio carini, insieme.

-Ti ho portato qualcosa da bere.

-Grazie.

Continuarono a guardare gli altri ballare, facendo un commento ogni tanto. Joy vide Jimmy e Tristam. E Jay e Val. Poi ripensò a Sonjay.

_Cogli l' attimo. _

-Lance, ti andrebbe di ba-ballare?- disse, cercando di non balbettare come le capitava sempre quando era nervosa. Lui le sorrise, divertito: -E' la prima volta che sono invitato da una ragazza. Comunque si, certo.

La prese per mano e la portò sulla pista. Le passò le braccia intorno ai fianchi e iniziò a muoversi leggermente con la musica.

-Non sono molto brava a ballare- confessò Joy –A dire la verità, sono negata.

-Non è vero. Comunque non preoccuparti, segui me.

Joy ubbidì, e pian piano si rilassò.

-Sei davvero bellissima con questo vestito.

-Grazie.

-Dimmi, Joy, hai intenzione di fare qualche match anche tu, qui in TNA?

Lei scosse la testa: -No, non credo proprio. Come manager non sono male, ma come lottatrice… beh, faccio abbastanza pena. L' unica cosa che voglio è aiutare Tristam.

-Siete molto unite. Come due sorelle.

-Tristam mi ha protetto da tutti i bulli e i pericoli di Detroit, quando eravamo ragazzine. Io voglio solo ripagarla.

-Capisco. Lo sai, Joy, noi ci conosciamo da pochissimo, ma… beh, sento una certa sintonia tra di noi. Sono contento di essere tuo amico, e mi piacerebbe conoscerti meglio.

Joy sentì la lingua attaccarsi al palato: -Ah, si?

-A te non piacerebbe?

-Mmh.

-Capisco- sorrise il texano. Poi le passò una mano tra i capelli, si piegò e la baciò dolcemente sulle labbra. Per un attimo Joy credette quasi di svenire, poi però trovò la forza di ricambiare il bacio. Aprì leggermente la bocca, sfiorando i denti di Lance con la lingua.

-E' un si?

-Si. E' un si.

Ripresero a ballare.

-Mi ha baciata! Mi ha baciata! Ti rendi conto? MI HA BACIATA!!

Tristam trattenne un sorriso. Erano entrambe a casa di Joy, che stava saltano sul letto: la festa in discoteca era stata la sera prima, e Joy era ancora su di giri.

-Sono molto contenta per te.

-A chi lo dici! Ok, un bacio non è una dichiarazione d' amore, però… beh, è già un inizio.

-Inoltre te l' ho detto, Lance ha sempre mostrato di preferire te a me.

Joy mise le mani sulle spalle dell' amica: -Tristam, ora tocca a te. Devi provarci con Jimmy, devi fargli capire i sentimenti che provi per lui. Non avere paura, andrà tutto bene.

-Tu dici?

-Certo!

La ragazza più alta sospirò. –D' accordo, ci proverò. Domani andrò da lui e… beh, gli dirò quello che devo dirgli.

-Brava!

Così, la mattina successiva Tristam passò circa un' ora in bagno per prepararsi e farsi carina, poi una volta arrivata agli Studios andò a cercare Jimmy nello spogliatoio che il ragazzo divideva con Lance. La porta era aperta, e sbirciando Tristam vide che Lance non c' era, ma Jimmy si, in compagnia di altri tre o quattro atleti.

-Avanti, Jimmy, ammettilo!- esclamò Chris Sabin –Si vede lontano un miglio che hai un debole per lei… cosa c' è tra te e Tristam?

Continuando a spiare, Tristam trattenne il respiro. Jimmy invece arrossì: il suo amico aveva ragione, ma si vergognava ad ammetterlo, anche perché tra loro due non c' era ancora niente. E poi, aveva paura che qualcuno prendesse in giro Tristam.

-Tristam è molto carina- disse Jimmy –Ma… è troppo alta per me. No, tra noi non c' è niente.

Tutti i ragazzi sobbalzarono nel sentire un rumore fuori dalla porta. Chris aprì la porta… Tristam era lì, ferma, con le mani sul viso bagnato di lacrime.

Jimmy si sentì morire: -Tristam, aspetta, lascia che ti spieghi…

La ragazza emise un gemito e scappò via correndo. Raggiunse Joy nel loro spogliatoio e, piangendo, le raccontò tutto: -E' stato orribile! Dovevi sentire con che voce fredda ha detto: "E' troppo alta per me"! E io che pensavo fosse un ragazzo così sensibile…

-Mi dispiace tanto, amica mia- disse Joy, abbracciandola –E' colpa mia se ti trovi in questa situazione, sono io che ti ho spinta…

-Non preoccuparti, meglio averlo scoperto tardi che mai. Spero che almeno te sarai felice con Lance.

Quella sera Tristam disse a Joy che preferiva stare da sola, uscì ed andò in un pub, decisa ad affogare il dispiacere nell' alcool. Quando ormai le bottiglie di birra davanti a lei le ballavano davanti agli occhi, la ragazza decise di tornare a casa. _Oh, Dio, ma quanto ho bevuto_?, si chiese quando si rese conto che non riusciva a camminare correttamente, _oh, Jimmy… perché?_

Uscendo andò a sbattere contro un' altra persona. –Mi scusi- borbottò, prima di guardarlo in faccia: -Lance! Che ci fai qui?

-Ero all' addio al celibato di Jay- spiegò il texano, con voce malferma –Uhm… mi sa che ho bevuto troppo!

-A chi lo dici- ridacchiò Tristam, reggendosi a lui perché le tremavano le gambe –Ehi, c' è anche Jimmy?

-Si.

-Oh, no, non voglio vederlo! Lance, ti prego aiutami, voglio andare a casa!

-D' accordo, ti accompagno.

Inciampando ogni cinque metri, i due ragazzi raggiunsero barcollando l' appartamento di Tristam, che per fortuna era poco distante.

-Sai, Jimmy ha detto che… hic… sono troppo alta per lui- disse Tristam, la voce malferma per via dell' alcool –E io che… hic… ci avevo sperato.

Lance era nelle stesse condizioni: -Strano, a me aveva detto che… hic… gli piacevi molto…

Alla fine arrivarono davanti a casa: -Beh, grazie di avermi… hic… riaccompagnata.

-Di niente… ehi, attenta! Ti sei fatta male?

_Lei e Joy si assomigliano davvero, _pensò il texano ritrovandosi la ragazza tra le braccia, mentre lei pensò: _Chissà se un po' del profumo di Jimmy gli è rimasto attaccato addosso? _

Nessuno dei due seppe chi fu il primo a baciare l' altro. Ma il primo bacio non fu l' ultimo.

Il giorno dopo Jimmy, dopo essere stato tutta la notte a pensarci, decise di andare da Tristam. Le avrebbe chiesto scusa e le avrebbe parlato dei suoi veri sentimenti. Le aveva anche comprato un mazzo di rose.

-Jimmy! Che ci fai qui?- chiese Joy, incrociando l' amico davanti alla porta dell' appartamento.

-Per implorare il perdono di Tristam- sospirò lui –Immagino tu sappia quello che è successo ieri e… beh, è stato un errore.

-Oh, meglio così. Che belle rose, le faranno di sicuro piacere. Anche io ho una buona notizia da darle: ieri sera ho parlato con Cornette, Tristam avrà un' altra possibilità contro Kong, settimana prossima.

-Fantastico. Beh, allora andiamo.

Suonarono a lungo alla porta, ma nessuno rispose. –Che stia ancora dormendo?- si domandò Joy –Sono le undici! Aspetta, ho una copia della sua chiave…

I due ragazzi entrarono e iniziarono a cercare la ragazza: -Tristam? Sveglia, è ora di… OH MIO DIO!!

Tristam era distesa sul divano, profondamente addormentata, con Lance sopra di lei. Erano completamente nudi tutti e due, con i vestiti sparsi sul pavimento.

-OH MIO DIO!!- ripetè Joy, mentre Jimmy rimase in silenzio. Lance e Tristam si svegliarono di botto, improvvisamente lucidi.

-Oh, cazzo- disse Lance, guardando prima Tristam, poi se stesso –Ragazzi, aspettate… non è come pensate…

-Non voglio saperlo- rispose la ragazza, in lacrime –Il bacio… la promessa… per voi non conta nulla? Vi odio! Vi odio tutti e due!

E scappò via, seguita da Jimmy.

-Ti prego, Jimmy, cerca di capire…. Avevamo bevuto tutti e due…

-Non me ne frega un cazzo, Lance! Prima cerchi di convincermi ad essere sincero con Tristam, poi te la fai tu? E alla povera Joy non ci pensi? Sei un bastardo!

Nel backstage, Joy poteva sentire vagamente le urla che Jimmy e Lance, chiusi nel loro spogliatoio, si lanciavano contro. Non le importava niente, decise, non le importava più nulla. Negli ultimi cinque giorni aveva evitato sia loro che Tristam: aveva parlato con la sua ex-amica una volta sola, per mettere in chiaro che la loro partnership, come la loro amicizia, era finita.

Mancava pochissimo alla nuova puntata di Impact!, durante la quale Tristam avrebbe sfruttato la sua seconda title shot. Dentro di se, Joy sperava che perdesse, che si facesse male, che Kong la uccidesse…

Proprio in quel momento, lei le passò accanto, dirigendosi verso il tunnel. Sembrava così nervosa!

-Tristam…

-Si?- disse subito lei, guardandola.

_Buona fortuna_. -…. Hai una scarpa slacciata.

-…oh. E' vero, grazie.

Poco dopo _Word up _dei Korn risuonò nell' arena, e Tristam fece il suo ingresso. A Joy parve che il sedere le fosse rimasto incollato alla sedia.

-Ed ecco entrare la nostra nuova knockout, Tristam!- esclamò Don West –Ma dov ' è Joy, la sua manager?

Mike Tenay rispose: -Don, ho sentito dire che le due ragazze hanno litigato per questioni di cuore!

Kong entrò, accompagnata da Saeed. Tristam deglutì: le sembrava parecchio più grossa dell' altra volta. O meglio, era lei a sentirsi piccola piccola e sola, senza Joy. _Joy, mi dispiace così tanto! Ho rovinato tutto tra te e Lance… che cretina che sono… _

Il match iniziò, e dopo una debole offensiva Tristam cadde nel più completo controllo da parte della campionessa, che sembrava divertirsi con lei come il gatto col topo.

-Ma cosa le sta succedendo?- si chiese Lance a voce alta -Non è la stessa Tristam dell' altra volta.

-E' vero, è come se avesse perso tutto il coraggio- assentì Jimmy, poi, ricordandosi che aveva deciso di essere ancora arrabbiato con lui, gli girò le spalle.

Sul ring, Saeed salì sul ring e, sorda alle proteste dell' arbitro, iniziò a prendere a calci Tristam. Joy, ancora seduta nel backstage, sentì i suoi occhi riempirsi di lacrime, e le voci di due bambine riempirle la testa. Due bambine che avevano promesso di esserci sempre l' una per l' altra, e che niente avrebbe potuto dividerle…

-Voi due, fermi!- gridò all' indirizzo di Lance e Jimmy che sembravano aver deciso di correre sul ring –Val, alzati! Mi serve la tua sedia!

Joy afferrò la sedia d' acciaio pieghevole, attraversò correndo il tunnel e raggiunse il ring, accolta da un boato della folla. Colpì Saeed con la sedia, poi le due manager caddero fuori dal ring, avvinghiate.

Tristam la guardò, sbattendo gli occhi: -Joy, ma tu…

-Oh, insomma! Mica posso permettere a un ragazzo di dividerci, no?- esclamò lei, mentre Saeed tentava di cavarle un occhio con le dita –Muoviti, non hai ancora perso!

-Non è incredibile, Don? Dopo l' arrivo di Joy, Tristam sembra aver ritrovato tutto il suo coraggio!

-Tra queste ragazze c' è un legame davvero profondo, Mike. Oh, ecco la sfidante che passa all' offensiva!

Il match durò ancora un quarto d' ora: le due lottatrici erano sostanzialmente in parità, ma Tristam si sentiva più forte che mai, avendo ora Joy al suo fianco. Riuscì a colpire Kong con un calcio; la campionessa barcollò e finalmente cadde a terra. Rapidissima, Tristam salì sul paletto del ring ed eseguì un perfetto moonsault. Una frazione di secondo, e l' arbitro stava già contando…

Uno, due, tre. Tristam era la nuova campionessa femminile, e nessuno, a parte lei, era più felice di Joy.

-Sapevo che ce l' avresti fatta- esclamò, mentre l' altra ragazza l' abbracciava e la sollevava –Sono così fiera di te.

-Anche io. Questo significa che abbiamo fatto pace? Joy, mi dispiace tanto, ero completamente ubriaca e…

-D' accordo, non preoccuparti. Pace.

-Pace.

Le due ragazze tornarono nel backstage, e subito vennero circondate dai loro colleghi, ansiosi di congratularsi con Tristam. Quando tutti si furono allontanarti, Lance e Jimmy si avvicinarono.

-Io, ehm…- dissero tutti e quattro insieme, per poi scoppiare a ridere. Joy prese per mano Lance e lo fece allontanare.

-Sai, Lance, sono ancora molto arrabbiata con te.

-Mi dispiace tantissimo, Joy, io avevo bevuto e…

-E c' è un solo modo in cui puoi farti perdonare. Come la sera della festa, te ne ricordi?

Lui sorrise: Certo. Ma prima… posso dirti una cosa?

-Certo.

-Io… io credo di essermi innamorato di te, Joy.

-Davvero?

-Davvero- rispose lui arrossendo. Joy gli saltò praticamente in braccio: -Oh, Lance, che ragazzo meraviglioso sei! Anche io ti voglio bene!

Con Jimmy e Tristam, invece, le cose andavano più a rilento.

-Uhm.. insomma…

-Insomma… uhm…

-Beh… congratulazioni per la tua vittoria. Sei stata fenomenale.

-Non me ne importa niente. Certo il titolo è importante, ma… a che serve se non posso festeggiare con le persone a cui voglio bene? Con Joy ho fatto pace, ma mi manca ancora qualcun altro.

Jimmy arrossì, poi Tristam si inginocchiò davanti a lui, in modo che la testa della ragazza fosse all' altezza del suo petto: -Jimmy, quello che è successo tra me e Lance è stato un terribile errore…

-Anche quello che tu hai sentito nel mio spogliatoio. Non dicevo sul serio. Però io pensavo che tu preferissi un ragazzo più alto di te, come Lance.

-No, non è lui il ragazzo che voglio, sei tu!

Lui le prese il viso tra le mani e la baciò; poi la prese per mano e la portò via. L' altezza non era un problema, ma anche se lo fosse stato, quella sera i due ragazzi impararono che da distesi funziona tutto lo stesso.


End file.
